doblaje_fanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Anexo:5° temporada de South Park (RDM)
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2001 (14 episodios) |predecesor = Cuarta temporada |sucesor = Sexta temporada }} La quinta temporada de la serie South Park se estrenó en Estados Unidos por el canal de cable Comedy Central el 20 de junio de 2001 y finalizó el 12 de noviembre del mismo año, con 14 episodios. En Latinoamérica se estrenó por el canal de cable Locomotion el día 9 de mayo del año 2002. La temporada se re-emite en Latinoamérica bajo el nombre South Park (RDM) por el canal Rouding TV, desde el 9 de Junio de 2018 hasta el 4 de Agosto del mismo año. Producción El doblaje de esta temporada se mantuvo en el estudio miamense Globecast Hero Productions con la dirección a cargo de Emy Toledo. En 2015, South Park Studios ordenó un redoblaje del episodio Scott Tenorman Must Die, aparentemente porque no poseían la licencia para transmitir el episodio con su doblaje original. Con respecto al redoblaje mexicano, se mantiene el reparto de las dos temporadas anteriores, así como el estudio y dirección de doblaje y el resto de los datos técnicos. En esta temporada hay algunas apariciones, lo que implica nuevas voces en el reparto. Hacen su debut Linda Stotch siendo doblada por Gisela Casillas (Esto desde el spin-off), Jimmy Vulmer siendo doblado por Leyla Rangel y Toallín siendo doblado por Carlo Vásquez. También esta la reaparición del personaje Big Gay Al, quien debuto en la primera temporada y no aparece de nuevo hasta esta. El encargado de doblarlo ahora es Juan Alfonso Carralero. Debido a que Clemen Larumbe reside actualmente en Cuernavaca, Sheila Broflovski pasará a ser doblada por Magda Giner (quien dobla en este redoblaje a la Directora Victoria), quien ya había doblado al personaje en el doblaje censurado de la película. Sin embargo, el ultimo capítulo se tomo a nivel de distribución como un capítulo del spin-off: El show de Butters, serie de la cual Rouding TV había adquirido derechos de transición hace poco. Por esto mismo, se decidió que este capítulo serviría de piloto, y lo estrenarían como el primero de la serie, para luego empezar a transmitir la serie en orden. Por esto mismo, el episodio contó con la producción técnica del spin-off, doblándose en SDI Media de México bajó la dirección de Moisés Iván Mora, quien por obvias razones, vuelve a darle el papel de Butters a José Antonio Macías, siendo básicamente este, el único capítulo de South Park en donde este actor dobla al personaje. Reparto base Voces adicionales *Alberto Bernal *Miguel Ángel Ruiz *Óscar Flores *Daniel López *Alejandro Mayén *José Antonio Macías *José Ángel Torres *Luis Alfonso Mendoza *Herman López *Gerardo Reyero *Magda Giner *Luis Daniel Ramírez *Evan Sullivan *Amada Álvarez *Lisandro Ojeda *Juan Cardeño *Amanda Farah Personajes episódicos Episodio #1: It Hits the Fan (Golpea al fanático) Trivia *En el doblaje original, el personaje de Timmy no es doblado a pesar de que su único dialogo en este capítulo no es su nombre. En esta versión el personaje si es doblado, por Alfonso Obregón *La mayoría de frases que llevan la palabra "Mierda" fueron adaptadas de manera similar a las del doblaje miamense. *En la canción del Sr. Garrison, se usa el termino "Joto", el cual se usa en Méixco para referirse a la gente "Afeminada". Episodio #2: Cripple Fight (Lucha de lisiado) Trivia *Al igual que en el doblaje original, cuando Jimmy imita a algunos personajes, Leyla Rangel los hizo todos, menos el de Cartman, que fue doblado por José Antonio Macías. *A diferencia del doblaje original, los gritos de Jimmy cuando pelea con Timmy si fueron doblados, mas no los de Timmy que si se dejaron en inglés. Episodio #3: Super Best Friends (Super Mejores Amigos) Trivia *En este capítulo re-aparece Moisés y nuevamente lo dobla Dafnis Fernández, por lo que lo podría doblar también en el capítulo 200 en caso de que se doble. *El hecho de que Francisco Colmenero doble al narrador de los Super Mejores Amigos, hace referencia a que el fue el narrador de la serie "Los Super Amigos" a la cual parodian en este capítulo. **Así mismo, Sea Manes una parodia de Aquaman y es doblado por Carlos Segundo, quien dobló al personaje en "El Show de Aquaman y sus Amigos". *Este capítulo no cuenta con la participación de Irwin Daayán pues su personaje Kenny no habla en todo el capítulo y no se le asigno ningún papel adicional. Episodio #4: Scott Tenorman Must Die (Scott Tenorman Debe Morir) Trivia *En el doblaje original, el loop de Scott "No sé, tu chile está muy bueno, pero creo que el mío está mejor, pruébalo." quedó mudo. **En este redoblaje, dicha línea si se dobló y se transmitió, a diferencia de sus actuales emisiones en Comedy Central donde esta fue omitida. Episodio #5: Terrance and Phillip: Behind the Blow Trivia *Miguel Raymundo usa un tono de voz mas grave para doblar al segundo actor de Hamlet. Episodio #6: Cartmanland (Cartmanlandia) Episodio #7: Proper Condom Use (Uso adecuado del condón) Trivia *En la escena en la que Butters habla por el megáfono, quien lo dobla no es Luis Daniel Ramírez, si no José Antonio Macías con un tono de voz maduro y adulto. *Un loop de Kyle fue echo por Annie Rojas. Episodio #8: Towelie (Toallín) Episodio 9: Osama Bin Laden Has Farty Pants (Osama Bin Laden tiene Pantalones Farty) Curiosidades *Los diálogos de los niños de Afganistán se dejaron en su idioma persa, pero luego tuvieron diálogos en ingles en su versión original y para el doblaje, en español, debido al parecido con los protagonistas fueron doblados por Eduardo Garza (Stan), José Antonio Macías (Cartman) y Liliana Barba (Kyle). *Los diálogos de los habitantes de Afganistán se dejaron en su versión original, sin embargo en algunas escenas se escuchan diálogos doblados, pero con el mismo idioma persa. En el redoblaje, sucede lo mismo. Episodio 10: How to Eat with Your Butt (Como comer con tu trasero) Trivia *Héctor Emmanuel Gómez usa el mismo tono de voz de BMO de Hora de aventura para doblar a la voz de computadora. *René García dobla a Ben Affleck aunque fuera solo una parodia, siendo el la voz oficial de dicho actor. Episodio 11: The Entity (La entidad) Trivia *Rocío Garcel interpreta a Kyle Schwartz únicamente en este episodio. Para cuando el personaje reaparece en la temporada siguiente, pasa a manos de Claudia Motta. *Al igual que en el episodio anterior, René García dobla a John Travolta aunque fuera una parodia, dado a que es la voz oficial de dicho actor. Episodio 12: Here Comes the Neighborhood (Aquí Viene el Vecindario) Trivia *La canción de Snoop Dogg en grabación se dejó en inglés para ambas versiones del doblaje. *La voz oficial de Aslan es José Lavat. Curiosamente, el personaje aquí lo interpreta su sobrino Julián Lavat. *Las celeridades fueron todas dobladas por los actores que se consideran como su voz oficial. *Federick fue doblado por José Antonio Toledano, esto debido a que al personaje se lo tomo como una "versión alterna" de Jaden Smith, doblado recurrentemente por Toledano. Música *'Yo soy como soy' **Intepretado por Arturo Castañeda (Token). Episodio 13: Kenny Dies '('La Muerte de Kenny) Trivia *Verónica Rivas repite el papel de la Mujer prematura #2. *Al igual que en el doblaje de Miami, la canción "Heat of the moment" es doblada, mas no traducida. Música *'Heat of the Moment' **Interpretado por José Antonio Macías (Cartman) y Ricardo Silva (Gente de la sala). Episodio 14: Butters' Very Own Episode (El Piloto de Butters) Música *'Todos sabemos que es Butters' **Interpretado por Roberto Mendiola (Cantante) y José Antonio Macías (Butters). Trivia *Para la canción "Todos sabemos que es Butters" se uso el archivo de audio del intro del spin-off, por ser prácticamente la misma canción que es el tema de apertura de esa serie. *En términos de distribución, este es el piloto del spin off. *Primera vez que José Antonio Macías dobla a Butters en South Park y última vez que lo dobla en general. *A diferencia de otros capítulos del spin-off, este solo se emite por Rouding TV y no por ¡Kawabonga! Ya que los derechos del doblaje lo tiene este primer canal, mientras que ¡Kawabonga! transmite este capítulo como uno de South Park con su doblaje original. Categoría:Temporadas de series de television Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:RDM Categoría:Aidapeviva Categoría:LeoDios12